Ranting About: The End
by Alone in the blight
Summary: "Lady Echo...Master Whisper...Forgive me." Skevyr kneeled on the scarlet sands of oblivion recalling his weakness... he clutched the ebony dagger crying over shambles of gnawed bones. - The last instalment of the Ranting about Series.


**A/N: The end is nigh. I would like to thank everyone who read the series. I will chuckle them up in one big story later on with better grammar, choices of words and scenes with another ending.**

**New here? Read the following in this order:**

**Ranting about: Nords, Ulfric stormcloak , Khajiit, Brotherhood, A daedra's promise , Dragonborn, Silver Blood. **

**Enjoy.**

** . . .**

The journey was silent and dreadful as the clouds above them. The redgaurd woman leaded Whisper to some dwemer ruin called the Reachwind Eryrie. The ruins was surprisingly unguarded nor occupied which appeased the Breton.

"Here," The blind woman pointed at a small engraved daedric sign on the front door. When she opened it, a world of oblivion awaited them. By all means, Whisper didn't expect that "Where are we going?"

" Your friend's salvation lies here." Zanath turned back and entered oblivion. He did so but without the woman's confidence. A barren wasteland welcomed them with burnt red trees and scarlet sand dusted away by howling winds.

"_**Thou art not welcome. The secrets of the daedra shall not be tarnished by the hands of men." **_Said a pitch black Dremora sulking beneath the sands. Aside from the princes of darkness, he was perhaps the biggest of all the Dremora.

Zanath started first with an un-matter orb of magic which dispersed upon contact _**"Thine desire for vengeance is eluded."**_ Using his right hand, he conjured a giant ball of flame which charred the redgaurd. She was knocked off feet away by such immense force and yet her moans of pain didn't escape her lips.

"Arrgh! Get him, Whisper…" Whisper clenched on his ebony dagger before rolling beneath his foe's leg for a quick slash. However, his armor was too thick for any serious injury. The menacing figure laughed then set the sand beneath his on fire with one powerful blast. Freshly molten sand burnt the left leg of Whisper along with part of his face and arm. The man growled in pain before stepping outside of the deroma's range. He saw his newly maimed figure from the newly formed red glass.

"_**Pathetic, weak, misguided **_ **mortal…." ** He walked slowly towards him with a fire orb in his right hand. Only then when Zanath shouted out loud "HEY YOU!"

He looked back "Heads up!" only to receive the most jaw scattering upper cut he had ever had. Whisper barely stood up half-triumphed for another punch and another one till his shocked foe was on the ground being pummelled to death.

"Thanks…. Echo." The ebony flesh (alongside with some neat punches and kicks) proved their usefulness that hour. However, nothing happened after his death "Where is the secret? Where is the daedra-killing treasure?!"

"**Right… here." **Zanath voice morphed into a sinister one before turning into the lady of whispers herself. **"Foolish Whisper, you ever thought that there is some way out of your deal? I possessed that wretched soul so I can know what are you planning behind my back…. And it turns out… you were trying to kill me! ME! too bad he only knew the way to kill me."**

Whisper was shocked beyond words. Alas his tongue had finally betrayed him in his greatest time of need. _**"**_**I promised you to revive Echo….i just happened to promise echo the same thing for a price. She murdered her brothers, she spread more chaos in the world….**_**but most importantly….**_

_**She… **_

_**Sold…**_

_**Her…**_

_**Soul…**_

_**For…**_

_**You… **_

_**To… **_

_**Live…"**_

Everything made sense; there were no way he could survive when the bandits attacked him and Echo. Any logical explanation was quelled when he woke up back then in the SilverBlood Inn.** "Her soul is long gone… her existence is no more. You have two choices: either to serve me as my champion, my harbinger of chaos… or my dark whispers will make you so…"**

_**Every story has an end**_

_Seeing no other alternative, Whisper did the unthinkable and stabbed himself in the heart. his mistress cries of losing her favorite pet was fading with each passing second. In his last moments of bitter coldness, a warm feeling soothed his dying soul for his blood tangled with his beloved's. perhaps, in a way, they were united with each other after all theses year._

_Mephala couldn't save his life no matter what. She wailed after his loss. How peculiar it was to develop such feelings for a single mortal. Afterwards, she dwelled in her domain championless and aimless. Her existence started to slowly fade in the world of men._

_Skeevy, had found the ebony dagger after centuries of aimless wandering in oblivion. Prehpas, it was one of these rare moments when the Dremora showed compassion and sympathy towards the children of Tamerial. After being summoned by some adept, he told his story to the man and asked him to show them some respect. The man agreed. Together, they went to the very same spot where he was first summoned by Lady echo and planted the ebony dagger in the ground. Years later, a hollowed tree grew in the same spot, there had been some rumors about strange whispers and echoes at night…_

_As for the fate of Whisper and echo, it was unknown. They both did many horrid deeds in the name of their mistress. Perhaps those who are drenched in sins can be rinsed by redemption…_

_Perhaps…._


End file.
